2015.01.31 - Three Brothers Dimm
The Thraksis boys are bullies, but they're petty ones. Beaten themselves by their father, they were the terror of middle school. But then High School came, and suddenly they were very small fish in a very small pond. But Terrence, the youngest, liked to occasionally read books. He'd seen one in the special collection section of the library and 'borrowed it'...it was very old, and Norse, containing a powerful ritual. Tonight...they planned to summon the God Loki and dem...and...ask...for powers. The psychic pull of the words could be felt by the God as he did...whatever it was he was doing. Loki was sitting and studying his tablet when he felt something strange pulling at him. He set the tablet aside and looked down at himself as he began to disappear. "Ahh!" Comes his high pitched exclamation as he finds himself reappearing where the boys are. "Who...how did I get here? Who are you?" He balls his hands into fists as he looks around. "How did you summon me?" The other two, Timmy and Theo are ...surprised to say the least. "It worked?!" Terence looks up and puts the doughnut down from his grease stained soggy paper plate and nods, "Yeah it worked." The ritual had taken hours and he was famished. "Loki. My name is Terrence and these are my brothers. We summoned you using a ritual we found in that ancient grimoir." It always sounded more impressive when a book was old and was called a Grimoire. "It says how if we summon you you might grant us power over our enemies...." "Power over your enemies? Why do you want power over your enemies? Let me see that grimoire, anyway." He paces around a bit. "What do you want me to do? Did you bring me any sort of offering to give me any motivation to do what you ant me to do?" If Loki didn't know better...he could swear that it was his own handwriting. It's more confident, more ...mature..but his nonetheless. It is clearly a very powerful and (if you don't say so yourself) masterfully crafted and very...SAFE...contact spell. These idiots might think they had you under some kind of...obligation but there was no such thing. Just a magical cell phone at best. "Well...we thought about our eternal souls, but we weren't sure you'd want that. WE got together $247.43 cents but weren't sure if you'd want that." Terence considers, "You could have the rest of the donuts?" Loki looks through the book and hmms. "I don't want your souls. I don't even want your money. I don't know what a donuts is, but what if I refuse?" The smallish godling has an ego the size of his adult self while not being nearly as intimidating. "What if I want to turn you all into sheep?" Theo grins, "That'd be cool. Like that Goat in the lottery commercials that breath fire?" Timmy sighs, "That'd be a terrible idea. I told you this was a terrible idea." Terence looks at his brothers, "Let's be civil to the God shall we? If we can't be civil, then we're no better than the people that gave us the swirly today." He looks at Loki, "If you refuse then....well, we'll let you go. I don't care if the book can make you grant us wishes, civility is the most important virtue, more important than kindness or courage or loyalty. You are a guest here and we shall treat you properly." "Well, what would you like me to do? You know that having powers doesn't mean you would be able to use them responsibly. You might hurt or kill them. Then you would probably feel bad. My brothers often push me around, and I just deal with it by being smarter than them." "Well, what would you like me to do? You know that having powers doesn't mean you would be able to use them responsibly. You might hurt or kill them. Then you would probably feel bad. My brothers often push me around, and I just deal with it by being smarter than them." Terence nods, "That's true. But does Thor give you a Swirly?" Considering that Loki might not know what this is, he walks to the nearby bathroom and dunks a cabbage patch doll in headfirst, wherein its hair is turned into a cyclonic mess. "I don't want permanent powers, just the strength of a full grown man. That's not enough power to accidentally knock down the school, just enough to make them stop doing it." Theo says,"I dunno...I think being a sheep sounds cool....with laser eyes." Timmy hits Theo in the shoulder, "Shut up." "I'm not going to turn you into a sheep. Thor and the others often leave me behind, or make fun of me. And erm..." Loki rubs the back of his neck. "I can't really give you the powers of an adult. I'm not even an adult...I don't know everything about my powers. This book must have been made by the other version of myself that I was swapped with. If powers could solve everything, I would have run away long ago." Terence sighs quite civilly. It appears he is quite disappointed and might randomly stab you in the back with no warning whatsoever. But apparently, he is less willing to do this with a vengful God (or godling) than some random person. He finally civilly nods, "Very well. Perhaps...would you be willing to scare the people that give us swirlies? You can have the rest of the donuts. They are quite good." Loki sighs. "Are you listening to anything I'm telling you?" He asks. "I don't want to scare anyone, I don't think they would be very afraid of me. I can't really hurt a mortal that hasn't hurt me first. It would most certainly displease Odin and Frigga." He is a bit annoying, but he's trying to steer them in the right direction. The two older brothers steal the grimoir from Terence. Terence, at the end of the day seems similar to the soggy paper plate his donuts rest upon. Timmy says,"I command you to give me power!" "Theo says, "Make me a sheep with laser eyes! Or else!" Terrence seems to be on the edge of having a psychopathic fit and is grabbing a poker from the nearby fireplace...but his wrath doesn't seem to be directed at Loki. Loki rolls his eyes and sighs, folding his arms. "No." He says with a huff. "I am not turning you into a sheep, and I am not giving you power! When I said you should become smarter than those bothering you perhaps I gave you too much credit! I said-" He turns and puts a field between Terrence and the other two brothers. "I said NO. Now behave yourselves!" Terrence's poker bounces off the force field and the other two look at him, horrified. There is a murderous look in his eye but he quite civilly turns to Loki, "Of course. I'm terribly sorry to have bothered you Loki. I think you're right. This is just a problem...we need to solve with intelligence. Loki turns around and bears down on Terrence. "Yes, but I'm not going to let you hurt your brothers either." He may or may not be taller than Terrence, but he pokes at him with a bony finger. "Calm down. You don't want to do anything you'll regret later. Once you mortals eliminate one another there is nothing I can do to help." He has left himself open, however, if Terrence needs an outlet for his anger. Terrence is quite cunning even if it is more of an animal cunning. He still has delusions of getting Loki to help him out but nods and does drop the poker. "I need them." He says, "They're going to help me with the others. Thank you for helping me see that." "I don't exactly trust you. You need them and they need you." Loki looks to the other two. "Are you going to say something? Apologize or at least say something so he doesn't tun completely insane." The brothers look at each other and at their brother. They swallow. "Er...sorry Terence." "Yeah, very sorry." Terrence smiles, "Well, at least we're being civil." Terrence then turns and looks at Loki. "I accept your offer..." and begins to beat on him with the poker. Pretty strong for an angry little ferocious human. "Yes, thy are being civil toward you. Now you need to- AHhh Hey! Ow!! OW ow ow~" Loki brings his arms up to try and shield himself, dropping the field. The poker is sharp, it digs into his youthful skin. "What are you doing?!" Terrence howls with rage, "Showing you I'm strong!" "You're showing me that you are a jerk! Stop hitting me!!" After a bit, Terence stops. He looks at the poker and sees that he isn't getting very far. "Yeah. That was pretty dumb." Loki reels, folding his arms over himself. "You three are apparently complete idiots. It is no wonder others pick upon you. You are left to your own ridiculous schemes. Whether you clobber each other to death is no importance to me." The three of them just stand there dumbly...insulted but chagrined. Loki collects the pokers and glares at them. "Pay attention to what I said. If you guys want to be treated like idiots, you'll be treated like idiots. If you act like you have something in your head, others will as well." He mutters a short spell that takes him out of the room with a woosh. Category:Log